The Trace of Blood
by Alethea Rhian
Summary: A child is taken in from the cold, why? One offs atm... 2 b continued
1. The Start

Hey guys

this is a vampire story i'm working on... a friend of mine helped me write this but it will probably change after a while... i'm not 2 happy with it... it sounds too much like sumthing else i've read

any who this is just a few rants and raves i've had 4 a while

it will turn into sumthing... i promised Miss jade i would

have fun

* * *

**The Start**

A child, no older than ten, walked down the cold deserted streets of Western Shire. Her skin was pale from the harsh winds. She was weak from the months without proper food and fresh water. Her legs, trying to give out on her.

Knowing that she couldn't go any farther, she collapsed in a dark alleyway. Her clothing ripped and shredded through constant wear.

She was about to pass out through utter exhaustion when a voice from behind spoke to her. 'Are you ok?' The voice was concerned, yet calm and gentle.

'Who are you?' She asked tiredly, trying to keep her eyes open to find the owner of the voice. She got no reply, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure move out from the shadows. The figure walked towards her, kneeling down to her level. He placed a hand on hers; the warmth from his touch was like heaven on her frozen skin.

'Are you an angle?' She asked weakly.

'No...' he laughed, 'far from it. What is your name?'

'I don't know...' The girl looked at the ground as if ashamed of her answer.

'Then I guess I shall have to give you one... how about Ella?'

Ella looked up at the man before her. 'Thank you... what is yours?'

'Vesper.'

A weak smile graced her lips before she lost consciousness.

Vesper carefully put his hands under the girls' shoulders and knees and picked her up, attempting to keep her warm until he was back at the manor. He glanced up at the sky; the moon had a silver glint.

_Thee hast done well my son._

A voice so familiar came to him. The speaker was far closer then the concrete beneath his feet, the voice resounded in his mind. To any other they may have deemed themselves partially insane, but Vesper was indifferent towards this. His father had many otherworldly abilities.

_Why did thee lead her to me? What do we need with an abandoned child?_

_How dare thee question me!_ The voice roared with much fury before calming down to a more frightening tone._Thee disappoint me my son. Thou art still a prince... And thee will do as I say without question, Vesper... Is that understood?_

_Aye father._

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the satin curtains, causing the slumbering girl to stir in her sleep. 'Mmm... Too bright.' She groaned.

Sitting up, Ella stretched her arms. It had been almost eight years since the mysterious Vesper took her in from the alley where she was supposed to die.

Getting off of her bed, Ella went to her closet and looked through her clothing. 'What to wear... Hmm.' She picked up a pair of jeans that hung low on her hips and a large shirt that was loose around her shoulders. She didn't bother with her shoes, as long as she didn't go out past the inner bailey.

Just as she was about to leave, Ella grabbed her beanie with cat ears from the lounge near her bedroom door. 'There we go...' She placed the beanie on her head and left her room.

She passed several maids who were busy cleaning shelves and paintings that were of Vesper's family. She remembered when she had first entered the manor, everything appeared dauntingly huge, either that or she was just too small. But as she grew up everything became less frightening and foreign.

'Oh, Lady Ella, Lord Vesper requests that you go to his study, he would like to have a word with you.'

Ella gave her a nod in reply as she changed her course. As she walked through the halls of the manor Ella remembered the first time that she accidentally ran into the other family members of the house. She was eleven. The two ladies of the manor, Vesper's mother and sister, had treated her kindly in passing. Madame and the young Miss were both beautiful beyond compare, otherworldly beauty Ella had noted to her self when she stood there in awe. Both greeted her warmly and yet seemed to distance them selves from Ella. She didn't mind this, as she knew that she didn't belong with them. They were above any form of social stature.

His Lordship, on the other hand, had scared her. The one time she had seen him he gave her a simple, cold, hard look, there was no warmth or kind greeting. He carried himself with much pride and looked down upon all that passed him. Ella suspected though that behind this façade he looked at her with a face of disgust, as if she was a foul diseased being that walked off the earth and into his home. Because of this she tried as much possible to stay well away from him.

Ella kept walking the halls of the manor until she found her self at the final and highest landing. She wasn't permitted on this level. Here she approached three doors that extended down the remaining length of the corridor. Ella knew the door on her left belonged to Margravine, Vesper's little sister. The other door, located at the very end of the hall with large decorative doors, belonged to Lord Marquis and Madame Sulina. This left Vesper to reside in the room on her right. Ella had always wanted to sneak in and take a glance at his study. She had heard stories on how large it was, and was saddened when she was told that it was rarely used. Books contained countless amounts of knowledge that were going to waste if there was no one there to read them.

Ella stopped quietly in front of his door; her heart was beating against her chest as she knocked hesitantly. 'Sir, you wanted to see me?' She asked, opening the door and poking her head into the dark confines of his room. It was bathed in candlelight so one could hardly call it dim. The furnishings, just like the rest of the house, were very old English and retained the elegance of the late 1700's. As she timidly let her self in, Ella glanced around before she spotted a large plain set of doors that she assumed was the study. After receiving no reply from her polite knocking, Ella decided to peek in to see if any one was home.

Walking through the door, she had a slight unnerving feeling that she was being watched. 'Vesper? Are you here?' She asked. Slowly walking in she crossed the large space towards the curtains of the mind to let in some light.

The person watching her moved silently in the shadows until he was standing directly behind her.

'It's not that dark in here is it?'

Ella jumped, startled by the voice, her heart beating rapidly and her breathing sharp.

'You need to calm down a little Ella. You're on edge.' Vesper said with a smirk of amusement.

'That wasn't funny Vesper! Are you trying to stop my heart?' Ella exclaimed, whacking Vesper's chest.

'Ow, that hurt.' Vesper placed a hand over the area where Ella had hit him.

'Good. The next time you do that, I'll make your life a living hell.'

The raven-haired male took a step or two away from his angered friend. 'I apologize, but it was to good to resist.' He gave her a low bow and grinned sheepishly.

'I'm sure,' she replied sarcastically, 'what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?'

He didn't reply, but rather looked at the globe that sat next to his desk. 'Vesper? Over here.'

Snapping back to reality he looked at her. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me… It was nothing. I just sorted it out. You can go back to your room now.'

'If that is your wish my lord.' Ella said with spite.

'Excuse me?'

'I know that I am a long standing guest in your home but I do not appreciate being spoken to like some maid.' She said softly. There was only so far you could push the boundaries with this family, Ella felt that there was a safe place to leave it. Gracefully turning, Ella made her leave. Vesper was her longest standing friend and usually treated her with respect, but whenever he zoned out like that it usually marked a meeting with his father, Ella could see why this would be an unpleasant thought.


	2. Developments

**Development**

'Vesper, an up-date on her development.' Lord Marquis demanded. Vesper cringed on the inside when his father refused to use Ella's name. Even after so many years she was still a "play-thing" to him, not worthy of recognition.

'Ella hast learnt flight and has developed a taste for blood, though the thought still repulses her. No further abilities have come to light.'

'I am very disappointed, Vesper. Her development be slow at best.'

'Give her time sir,' Vesper pleaded. 'She still hast to grasp the concept of our people. Mortals have long since deemed us as myth. Their fear be harder to encourage let alone to prove our existence.'

His words hung in the air before silence took its place. Vesper studied his father's face. He couldn't discern how he felt about this information or whether he was to be reprimanded for his leniency.

His voice low and controlled, the lord stood to make his leave. 'Show her the full extent of our curse.'

Vesper's mind raced. 'Nay.'

'Nay!' Marquis's voice boomed around the room. 'Nay? Why thee insolent maggot! Thy disrespect be astounding. Do I need to remind thee that thou art easily disposed of? Thy immortality can be stripped away with one hand. And yet thee forget this and thee opens thy mouth in defiance! Would thee prefer that _I_ teach her is lesson, keep in mind that I do not believe in mercy, Vesper?' Safe in the knowledge of his heir's character, Marquis stormed out, leaving Vesper there to dwell in silence.


	3. Female Influences

**Female Influences**

'Ella?' Vesper stuck his head through her bedroom door. Amusingly his eyes were met with an array of colour, nick-knacks and personal items. Though her transformation was occurring, Ella retained all her mortal keepsakes. Most vampires rid themselves of any connection to a mortal persona in order to create a reputation and start a new. Ella did not. Vesper almost laughed at the sight.

'What are you doing?' Came a voice from behind.

Vesper turned to view Margravine in all her Goth Harajuku beauty. 'Can I help you Vine?'

'Mother wants to know what father and you are planning.' She said in a drone. As was the custom a few hundred years ago the lady of the manor didn't conduct her self in any business of her husbands, it didn't concern her. But recently Lady Sulina has directed her curiosity in that direction. Margravine was unfortunately caught in a valuable position to her.

'It is none of her concern.' Vesper stated bluntly. He didn't trust his sister or mother as far as he could throw them.

'True, in a basic sense.' Margravine leaned against the wall beside him pretending she was disconnected to the issue. 'But who are you to deem what she should know or not? She does pull rank in this house and so she is exercising this power.'

'Now Vine,' Vesper began as he started on his search for Ella with his sister in tow. 'Don't be so petty and pathetic as to play mother's games. You are far smarter then that. And who am I to divulge information to _you_? I know you Vine, and mother, if she wants to be informed on what is happening then she can speak with father her self.'


End file.
